


另一种结局(六月番外)

by Secretbutler



Series: 另一种结局 [5]
Category: Injustice 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretbutler/pseuds/Secretbutler
Summary: 接不义超人胜利结局，卡尔控制了老爷，并把他改造成AI，负责执行手术的达米安暗自决心要救出他。





	1. 剥夺

**Author's Note:**

> :有一点NC情节，慎入

“不……达米安！等等！”  
布鲁斯闭上眼，暂时把满目令人不适的粉色阻隔，在这之前他曾经用最后的冷静思考如何摆脱这个牢笼，避免即将到来的，几乎是毁灭性的命运。  
卡尔并不想让他成为烈士，相比之下更想让他成为一只傀儡，而现在，达米安也参与进来了。  
“等？他甚至不认为你是他的父亲，就像你认为他不是你的儿子一样。”  
嘲讽的话好像远在天边，布鲁斯听得见手术床上机械的响声，它离自己越来越近了。  
“说点什么，达米安！你不该……”  
“你已经无力改变结局，布鲁斯。”  
达米安戴上了护目镜，透过冷色的保护看到的布鲁斯的表情也随着刚刚自己那句回应僵硬下来，他没有错过那一点点泪水。  
“不……不要……”  
机械臂的大号针头扎进布鲁斯血管的声音有些刺耳。  
男人像一只被注射了毒素的蝴蝶，颤抖着大口呼吸，那声音很快演变得有些像啜泣。  
“达米安！不要……啊啊啊！”  
可能是太过痛苦了，至少达米安私心里这么认为——他的父亲试图挣脱紧紧束缚住四肢的冰冷金属，但运动只会加快药剂的扩散，很快那身体就不再挣扎，只剩下还清醒的意识。  
尖锐的短金属针扎进布鲁斯的脑袋，手术台上从未有如此痛苦的哀嚎。  
达米安看了时间，按照卡尔艾尔所说，五分钟之后，布鲁斯将不再发出属于自己的声音。  
连接金属针的装置和电线闪烁着有些刺眼的白光，把那些意识全都存储在另一端的小芯片里。  
声音从剧烈地呼喊变成了恳求，达米安怀疑布鲁斯还有多少神智，他的语言也变得含混不清，现在达米安唯一能听懂的就是那句“求你”。  
布鲁斯觉得周围的一切都变得没有温度了，他的视线渐渐黑暗下来，然后他感觉到铺天盖地的黑暗包裹住了他，他不得不合上眼睛——他绝望了，达米安连眨一下眼睛都没有，卡尔的嘲笑声也已经飘远了。  
达米安的手在微微颤抖。  
布鲁斯的声音太悲惨了，他开始有些希望自己有耳塞一类的东西，眼睛也很酸涩，却不是因为专心致志地盯着手术台造成的。  
布鲁斯的眼睛还瞪得很大，瞳孔却已经四散开来，再也没有清澈的蓝瞳，涣散得如同一具死不瞑目的尸体。  
眼泪仍然从眼角流出来，手指仍然偶尔地颤抖一下——那是布鲁斯仅存的一点点意识，达米安在犹豫是否要把它们一起完全封存。  
卡尔艾尔，已经太过分了。  
他为那双美丽的眼睛合上眼皮，忍痛按下了“继续”。  
父亲，请再忍耐一下吧，再忍一下，然后请在里面好好休息，等着我来救您。  
布莱尼亚克的机械神经被一点点植入到布鲁斯体内，它们盘踞着布鲁斯所有的肌肉，和他的神经建立连接，侵占他的大脑——达米安小心地把芯片放回布鲁斯脑内的盲区，然后很快看见那上面被厚厚的粉色隔膜包裹缠绕，他忍住了摇摇欲坠的泪水。  
“他很快就会变成图纸上设计的样子了。”  
“很好，你做的不错，达米安。”  
卡尔慢慢飘过来，落在达米安身边，青年感觉到一阵没来由的彻骨寒意，卡尔从他身边经过，一直到手术台前才停止。  
布莱尼亚克的程序伸出两只触手，把躺在台上的躯体拉起来，使他保持着坐姿，然后重新缩回那具痛苦的躯壳。  
“变态的过程很痛苦，不过很快他就再也不用烦恼了。”  
卡尔的手把男人精致的下巴轻轻托起，布鲁斯的嘴无意识地微张着，那双眼睛的目光早已经暗淡下来，只有泪水仍然在缓缓流出眼角。  
那些粉色的流体机械从卡尔身上脱落，如同爬虫一般覆上布鲁斯赤裸的躯体，达米安能看到它们顺着任何可能渗入那身体的入口进入，卡尔的笑容让人不寒而栗，他清楚这是手术的最后一个阶段。  
让超人的指令永远奴役布鲁斯。  
不，事实上比这更为残忍，超人的指令永远会精准无误地传达给布莱尼亚克的系统，而布鲁斯的躯体将永远执行布莱尼亚克的指令。  
身体终于不再抖动，达米安注视着正专心致志亲吻“布鲁斯”的超人，皱紧了眉头。  
“他很服从，也没有任何回应。”  
卡尔转身，看着几步之遥的达米安，不慌不忙地解释。  
“报告，错误指令。”  
“忽略。”  
“他只是一个AI，一个小小的测试无伤大雅。”  
“我明白，”达米安得体地屈身行礼，将右手放在胸前，“愿政权长青。”  
“谢谢你的祝愿。”

“超人在忙于事务，”达米安双手环抱着，目光在那笔直站在操作台前的AI身上游移，“这儿没什么要紧事，你可以休息了。”  
“没有相关指令传输。”  
仍然是那富有磁性的男低音，可惜语气僵硬如同机器。  
他猜到会是这样，布鲁斯韦恩只接受卡尔艾尔的命令，所以现在他不可以休息，也不能进食，因为卡尔不让他这么做。  
可是，今天是第七天了，是布鲁斯维持不进食的最高记录——那是在他二十二岁游学那年创下的，此后从来没有被打破过。  
达米安用检测器看过他的胃，已经严重萎缩，几乎只有原来的一半大，再这样下去他不敢想象布鲁斯还能不能撑到自己准备充分，再来救他。  
离开这该死的地方之前，他要收集足够的资料，超人用一根手指头就可以轻松抹杀他的存在，但这次他不能再像从前那么草率了。  
“那就走开，离开这儿——没你的事了。”  
达米安伸手拉开布鲁斯的手腕，总算如他所愿，布鲁斯转身离开了。  
他没有权利让布鲁斯做某个动作，但仍然能让布鲁斯离开——他对布鲁斯有次一等的约束力。  
AI只是在一旁无人经过的地方笔直地站着，可达米安不知道他是如何才能维持如此的状态的。  
一阵没来由的难过袭击了他的内心。  
AI不动声色地看着他低头迅速地擦了一下泪水模糊的眼睛，在他抬起头的时候递给他一杯水——他有些惊讶地看着那张面无表情的脸，失望地发现那只是布莱尼亚克智能的需求分析。  
“谢谢。”  
达米安接过那杯水，激烈的感情和平静的水却恰恰相反——没错，他应该去建议超人解除指令，他本来不应该担心过早暴露自己的弱点这么久！  
他把那杯水一饮而尽，摸了一下布鲁斯伸过来接杯子的手——没什么异常，只是比普通人微微发冷。  
他在走廊的尽头遇到了卡尔，不知为什么一瞬间所有的话语都哽在喉咙里，他眼睁睁地看着卡尔缓慢地飞进那间操控的房间。  
“你也过来吧，达米安。”  
卡尔解除了指令，幸好他没有听见达米安对布鲁斯说的话。  
“我的实验说明他可以作为一个真正的AI，”卡尔说着，手里还拿着一小碟戚风蛋糕，“他喜欢吃甜食，但现在这个可没什么意义。”  
达米安瞪大眼睛，看着几只很小的触手从布鲁斯身上伸出来，直接把蛋糕包裹，吸收。  
“智能应该自动修复他的器官。”  
卡尔对布鲁斯用了透视，露出了满意的神情，甚至没有注意到从诧异变为眉头紧锁的达米安。  
“即使是一台机器，他也仍然完美。”

达米安在机舱里打了个哈欠，看着正在执行巡逻任务的AI，这是很无聊的工作，但是他必须要在这里监控。  
这是卡尔艾尔的又一个非人道实验，这么说好像也不尽然准确……毕竟AI又不是人。  
现在的布鲁斯相当于赤身裸体地站在北极的寒风中，在进行孤独堡垒的维护和巡逻工作——布莱尼亚克智能只是为他提供了一层不会保暖的外壳，确保他不是真正在裸奔。  
智能会自动修复机体受到寒冷损伤的细胞，但他很确定效果就如同之前修复布鲁斯严重萎缩的胃一样——只会让那些饱受摧残的部分勉强维持表面完好，但实际上变得更加脆弱。  
“再坚持一会儿，父亲，他会让您回去的。”  
达米安把脚在机舱里高高翘起，架在操纵台上，小声地嘀咕着，他想起了从前他也是这样坐在蝙蝠车的副驾驶上，百无聊赖地跟着父亲在哥谭市的大街小巷上飞驰。  
鼻子有些发酸，他低头看了一眼时间——布鲁斯已经在这里工作了六个小时了。  
幸好布鲁斯终于一路踩着浮冰往这里过来了——卡尔已经终止了指令，AI木然地回到机舱里，一股冷气让达米安忍不住也打了个哆嗦。  
他从折叠箱里拉出一件羊皮大衣，披在AI身上，又注意到那人似乎不太引人注目地颤抖了一下。  
“该死，你恢复得太快了。”  
达米安沉重的叹息根本没能让AI有任何回应，但卡尔绝不允许一丝显示血肉之躯的特性出现在AI身上，那是隐藏的麻烦，因为布鲁斯的机体仍然会长出新的记忆神经突触。  
到那时，卡尔会一点点切断它们，毫不留情地。  
鉴于布鲁斯的寒冷应激反应，今天正是应该做微手术切断神经突触的日子。  
四十天了，布鲁斯的生活没有一天能够像普通人类一样，就连正常吃饭和睡觉都是遥不可及的奢望。

他出逃时，已经是深冬，卡尔显然没想到他会不辞而别，但也并没有莽撞地只身追捕他。  
如今已经乍暖还寒，他才终于旧地重游——今天是他计划要救回布鲁斯的日子。  
很幸运得到了反抗军的信任，他的同事们现在在那政权中心的四周，但他们都清楚自己只是烟幕弹。  
达米安是通过已经废弃的下水管道进去的，淤泥和积水，昏暗的光线，他的眼前便又出现了遥远的曾经，跟从父亲巡逻的日子。  
现在穿上这身制服的是他，终于理解了当年的迪克感叹的——就算布鲁斯死了，自己也终究摆脱不了那人的影子。  
布莱尼亚克智能并不难找，果然如同他预料的那样——在能够监视世界各地的主控室里。  
AI一看见他，就向他发起了进攻，他看见了和布鲁斯的习惯一模一样的招式——他始终学不来，但父亲告诉过他所有的破绽。  
如果可能，他希望能多打一会儿——他想念布鲁斯的一切，甚至是惩戒的拳脚，他甚至希望那人能突然抓着他的斗篷，把他甩在墙上，然后宛若当年一般一字一顿，咬牙切齿地对他说。  
“你不是我儿子，迪克格雷森才是。”  
他记得布鲁斯气得微微发抖的手，尽管那人把它们很快藏起，那句话是狠心的产物，布鲁斯的否认仿佛是在针对自己。  
父亲在试图用那句话阻止内心崩塌的失落，他猜想过去的一切当时一定一瞬间如同潮水一样袭击了布鲁斯。  
他的手臂脱臼又被自行扭转回来，身上也开始有了伤痕，持久战不是权宜之计，他很快就把解除智能指令运作的硬盘插进布鲁斯脖颈上的插口。  
在一秒钟之内黑进来，他做到了。  
三个月前他刚刚出逃之时，他用相近的编码骇进了布鲁斯的系统，只给他发了很短的信息，就重新被布莱尼亚克智能驱逐。  
“再坚持一下。”  
他改进了方法，现在，他让布莱尼亚克的智能变成了失去尖牙的老虎。  
布鲁斯现在不能离开智能，否则机体在半小时内就会因为缺乏照顾死亡。  
“我在这里，父亲。”  
他抱紧了还被布莱尼亚克的冰冷外壳保护的人——仍旧没有什么表情，但他只能感受到一阵狂喜。  
这是年轻的蝙蝠侠完成的第一个案件，不管它未来还有多少遗留事务。  
他的同盟莱克茜斯把一具完全仿生的布鲁斯带来作为顶替，布莱尼亚克的智能没有限制，一个简单的指令就能让它变成如同AI布鲁斯一般的样子。  
“拆除的过程和装置的过程一样痛苦，而这都是你干的好事，小蝙蝠。”  
“我会一直在他身边。”  
对于他的回应，莱克茜斯只是给予了一个不屑的“哼”，就不再说话。

他握着布鲁斯的手睡着了。  
也或许是因为伤痛而昏迷，成为蝙蝠侠实在是太沉重了，它会给他带来无数的伤口，会让他习惯随便吃点什么了事的日子。  
布莱尼亚克的系统被从布鲁斯的身上剥离，他知道这比起他身上的伤口疼痛一百倍，但他实在无法保持苏醒，伤口发炎引起的低烧折磨得他昏昏欲睡。  
芯片读取成功的尖锐声音吵醒了他，他睁开眼望向屏幕。  
跳过他熟悉的布鲁斯的前半生，径直来到那绝望无助的六个月。  
他很快就捂住眼睛，不忍再看。  
原来在意识的另一端，布鲁斯如此绝望。  
他看见布鲁斯跪在地上无助地哭泣，多数时候都是这样，直到布莱尼亚克的智能进来的时候——即使是被封存在芯片里，他还是那么缺乏保护，随便什么人都能轻易闯入他的地方。  
然后他会站起来，擦干眼泪，拒绝智能提出的一切建议，有时还会试图打倒智能。  
尽管他只是手无寸铁，一丝不挂的人类。  
布莱尼亚克智能很轻松地把他制服，然后试图给他施加不同程度的痛苦，甚至用触手粗暴地插进他的直肠，机械从来不懂得手下留情。  
但他从来没有对布莱尼亚克服从过。  
AI的智能显然超出了达米安的想象，因为它会突然变成卡尔的样子，并且使布鲁斯的意识相信在自己对面的就是卡尔。  
他会突然语气软弱下来，甚至妥协智能对他做的事，只是时而流泪请求它停下来。  
“我真的很爱你，克拉克，请不要这样玩弄我。”  
“除非你说我是对的。”  
“不……不行，如果我说了，你就再也不能醒悟了。”  
达米安颤抖的手终于按下了确认键，芯片的记忆将重新回到它主人的身体。  
这对布鲁斯来说真残忍，可是只有这样，只有这样才能让他有恢复的可能。  
那具身体又恢复体征时，达米安流下了一滴泪水。  
“父亲，我们需要您……蝙蝠侠，请坚持下来。”  
TBC


	2. 重见天日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 紧张的手术之后，布鲁斯恢复了意识，并且得到了达米安的精心照顾。

“父亲，我以为会永远失去你。”  
达米安紧紧抱着布鲁斯，甚至让男人觉得有些发热，他有些无所适从地挣动两下，却立刻被彻骨的疼痛袭击，他不得不停下动作，但达米安也很识趣地放开了他。  
“对不起。”  
布鲁斯发出一点点细微的喉音，算是接受达米安的抱歉。  
苏醒过来的感觉真好，尽管疼痛，但至少他知道自己还活着，并且……是达米安救了他。  
达米安不安地看着躺在病床上的父亲，男人憔悴了很多，刚刚的全身检查显示他的胃肠道非常不健康，而且无法控制很多正常的生理活动。  
布鲁斯在六个月内没有以人类的正常方式生活过，他仿佛变成了一台机器，而那些生理机能也随着AI智能的强行介入而渐渐失去了自行运作的能力。  
现在，恢复会是一个长期的工作了。  
达米安小心翼翼地端来一个碗，把布鲁斯的病床调整起一个角度，布鲁斯便看见碗里乳白色的食物。  
“给您准备了一点吃的……是牛奶麦片，请不要担心。”  
布鲁斯在勺子送到面前时本能地嗅了一下，香味引起了一些食欲，他吃了一点——达米安并没有因为他的进食速度感到不耐烦。  
他只是无端地觉得有些不舒服，他的胃仿佛在翻滚，饥饿感也无法阻止那样的感觉，他终于忍不住张开嘴，把刚吃进的食物又吐出来。  
达米安手忙脚乱地拿了纸巾帮他擦干净，一边语无伦次地道歉，他却只能感觉到一阵眩晕，胃部还在剧烈地痉挛，胃酸让他的咽喉都火辣辣地疼痛着。  
“对不起……我应该想到您现在没法吃这种食物的。”  
青年满怀歉意地看着他，让他平顺地躺在那张舒适的病床上，还调整了输氧的速度，看着他终于因为疼痛和疲惫再次睡去才悄悄起身去为他准备新的午餐。

他是被一阵尖锐的不适感唤醒的。  
睁开眼睛时，达米安抬起头来，有些不安地看着他——他发现达米安正站在一边摆弄着什么，仍然有尖锐的疼痛从下体处传来。  
“达米安……唔……疼……疼……”  
布鲁斯试图用胳膊支起身体，可是身体却软绵绵的，一点力气都没有，眼泪争先恐后地从眼角溢出，男人抿紧了嘴唇，试图忍住更多的眼泪。  
“父亲……再忍一下，拜托了，您现在不能自己活动，只能这样……”  
达米安吞吞吐吐地解释着，布鲁斯顿时感觉到更强烈的异物感和尖锐的疼痛感袭来——原来达米安在为他装置导尿管。  
疼痛的消退仅仅是第一个步骤，在达米安完成工作之后，布鲁斯目光涣散地瞪着天花板，仍然试图抑制接踵而至的强烈尿意。  
他能感觉到达米安在小心翼翼地把医用纱布和手术用品都撤下来，重新给他盖好被子，他无所适从地四下看看，直到达米安又把椅子挪回他面前。  
“您饿了，不能不吃东西。”  
达米安从未这么耐心过……  
布鲁斯停止了呻吟，反而把目光投向了他年轻的儿子——他还没来得及询问太多，但看上去达米安和以前不一样了，比如……达米安从不会像现在这样有些拘谨地避开他的目光。  
但现在似乎不适合询问什么，于是布鲁斯也仅仅是点点头，他的确饿了，也渴望有什么可以填充一下自己空荡荡的胃。  
达米安就把保温柜里的食物拿出来，一点一点地喂给布鲁斯。  
对于布鲁斯的习惯来说，那些糊状的食物有点偏热了，他减慢了进食速度，达米安好像也理解他的心理一样，同样也耐心地照顾他。  
那些他称不上名的东西没什么特殊的味道，寡淡粘稠，好在并不影响他的食欲——这是很奇怪的事，布鲁斯发现一切从前在他看来有食欲的食物现在都只会引起他的呕吐，显然达米安也发现了这点。  
“这是因为他不让您进食造成的，幸好还可以恢复。”  
“唔……”  
布鲁斯也想说些什么，但他的喉咙疼得厉害，也没有力气发出声音。

达米安做了一些清理工作，这不太容易，但布鲁斯总是表示谅解。  
男人不习惯被这样照顾，亦或许因为照顾他的人是达米安，总是会露出有些难为情的表情，却没有明确表示抵触。  
他们的关系仿佛回到了达米安十三岁时……只不过现在年轻人已经可以轻松把父亲抱起来，脚步稳健地走向浴室了。  
他为布鲁斯除去多余的胡须，用微微沾湿的温毛巾为布鲁斯清洁身体，小心翼翼地绕过那些斑驳的伤口，达米安知道有些伤口甚至还是他造成的。  
布鲁斯希望这个过程早些结束，那些勾勒出他伤口轮廓的动作让他缺乏安全感，那些伤口有些只是遥远的模糊回忆，曾经克拉克用它们开玩笑说那是正义的勋章，但更多是克拉克本人留下的，或许该称那时的他为卡尔，可那些伤痕无论轻重都痛彻心扉。  
再重新被安置回病床上时，布鲁斯疲惫极了，仿佛生了一场大病一般，只是脖子一歪就沉沉睡去。  
达米安换掉收集尿液用的袋子，趁着布鲁斯沉睡的时候为他冲洗膀胱，但他并没想到布鲁斯的睡眠质量如此之差，甚至只是刚刚开始滴注抗生素时就醒过来，达米安不得不抓着他的手安慰他。  
布鲁斯隐藏了痛苦的神情，但他也实在没法像达米安安慰时所说的那样“睡一觉就好了”。  
他只是安静地看着床边吊瓶的水位越来越低，他很希望那滴注的速度能快一点，让这种不可名状的痛苦早点结束，但他终究只能无力地躺着，艰难地等待清洗结束。  
终于结束时，达米安坐在他身旁轻声安慰他，拭去他额头上密集的汗水，他渐渐觉得眼皮发沉，达米安的额吻让他最后眨了一下眼睛，痛苦煎熬后的疲劳来势凶猛，布鲁斯根本无法抵抗。

他做了个很长，又很让人恐惧的梦。  
刺眼的粉红色在他眼前挥之不去，冰冷的机械在他的身体里来去自如，就连卡尔也无动于衷，只是站在他永远也触及不到的地方，冷漠地看着他。  
他只好无力地跪坐下来，无声地哭泣，泪水甚至比周遭的一切都更有温度。  
胸中仿佛有什么沉重的东西压抑着，渐渐像烈焰一般滚烫，被灼烧的疼痛从胸口慢慢扩散，让他窒息。  
“嘎！咳……咳咳……”  
破碎的喘息声和沙哑的咳嗽声吵醒了在布鲁斯身边打盹的达米安，刺眼的鲜红在白色的被子上炸开，在男人的嘴角留下痕迹，也同样让惊慌从达米安的心底蔓延开。  
湿巾擦拭着他的嘴角，淡淡的酒精味并不惹人讨厌，布鲁斯的目光无意中停在了达米安手中用过的湿巾上，看见一片边界模糊的浅红。  
温水流过他的口腔，带走血腥的气味，他却忍不住让一些水流过他的咽喉，从那个戒备森严的小关卡中通过，在那时听到达米安小声的惊呼。  
“父亲！别喝进去，这是用来漱口的！”  
他悻悻地看着达米安，蓝眼以很快的速度眨了两下，歉疚一般地垂下目光。  
“我……没喝……”  
沙哑的嗓音让布鲁斯自己都起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
布鲁斯在床上躺了一会儿才平复了呼吸，达米安调整了输氧的速度，让他的呼吸渐渐不再窘迫。  
“父亲，现在您应该放弃他了……鉴于他对您做的那些……”  
达米安惊愕地发现布鲁斯迅速挪开的视线，男人的眼眶红了，眼中有透明的液体仿佛在流动，但仅仅是一闪而过。  
达米安在轻轻地叹气，可出乎意料的是他看见布鲁斯轻轻摇了摇头，然后深吸了一口气。  
“我……做不到……”  
他的声音轻得像一阵风，达米安看见了那双略显单薄的唇在抖动，泪水从布鲁斯的眼角滑落，悲哀的情绪便一下子占据了达米安的内心。  
“好了，父亲，我只是说说而已……我知道的。”  
他不忍心再看到布鲁斯心有不甘的求证一般的目光——好像生怕达米安阻挠他试图让卡尔回心转意的行为似的。

布鲁斯再度从昏迷中醒来时，看到达米安还睡着，他的头时不时地摇晃几下，但仍旧倔强地保持着坐姿。  
在醒来之前，他经历了一次紧急的肺部手术，还由于几乎危及生命的严重肠梗阻不得不接受了一次手术。  
达米安从布鲁斯的肠道里取出一些已经被血肉包被的异物，再切开表皮之后发现竟然是布莱尼亚克智能留下的金属异物。  
现在，他死气沉沉地躺在床上，全身上下只有眼睛还可以自由转动了。  
这是一种奇怪的感觉，他能听见自己呼吸发出的嘶嘶声，但那实际上是呼吸机的效果，他甚至感觉不到呼吸时的身体起伏。  
麻醉还没有完全解除，他现在又饿又渴，却无法发出声音。  
达米安的睡相一点也不难看，甚至不会在无意之中流口水，“很好的礼仪”可能归功于阿尔弗雷德……他总不是一个好父亲，过去不是，现在也不是。  
但床边的提醒装置可不会让他如愿以偿。  
达米安很快被有规律的报警声叫醒，他们的目光短暂对视，年轻人显然深受“布鲁斯醒来了”这一新消息的鼓舞。  
几乎一个月的精心照顾让达米安和他有足够的默契，年轻的蝙蝠侠只是和他对视一眼就马上站起来。  
“我去给您拿吃的。”  
布鲁斯很想说点什么，但他的嘴唇抖动了半天，也没有发出一个音节。  
“我知道，水我也已经准备好了。”  
稍快的脚步带起了一阵风，淡淡的消毒水味扑鼻而来，布鲁斯的眼睛快逼到了眼角，才勉强看到身旁滴答作响的仪表上的读数。  
这么多天，他唯一的进展就是终于可以控制膀胱片刻。

布鲁斯的头脑不是很清楚，他现在算不清楚自己到底已经卧床休养了多久了，他接受过很多治疗，甚至有好几次手术，达米安大概已经照顾他两三个月了，但他总是觉得还缺少些什么。  
现在正是机会，达米安就坐在他身边，给他检查身体。  
“达米安，我想知道……”看见年轻人的头一下子抬起来，布鲁斯又犹豫了，“我好像丢失了一段记忆……”  
“一段不值得被找回来的记忆，父亲。”  
“我……我想……知道发生了什么。”  
“他控制了您，让布莱尼亚克侵入您的神经，代替您自己的意识……这些您都知道。”  
“可……”  
达米安叹了口气，一直以来他都在犹豫不决——布鲁斯已经试图和他商量这件事一个月了，一开始他会干脆绝口不提，但布鲁斯的神情实在让他于心不忍。  
如果他恢复布鲁斯被强行抹除的记忆，也许对于布鲁斯来说太过残忍……可是也许了解卡尔是如何像对待一个冰冷的机器一般对待他，可以让他真的放弃对卡尔的执念。  
“好吧，父亲，这也许会让您痛苦。”  
“我早已习惯痛苦。”  
“这和以前的不一样……”  
“每一次都和以前不一样。”

达米安修复了布鲁斯严重受损的记忆细胞。  
他把那些原本属于布鲁斯的记忆还回去了，但他只能感觉到深深的不安。  
“现在，您知道了。”  
他看着刚刚从手术中苏醒的布鲁斯，直到那人的手越来越抖，床边仪器发出了不祥的警报声，他瞪大了眼睛，马上把输氧管插进布鲁斯的鼻腔，男人顿时发出嘶哑又让人不寒而栗的喘息声，像一台生锈的机器。  
“我不想让您……”达米安看着布鲁斯眼中溢出的大量泪水，他开始有些慌张了，“您早就应该放弃他。”  
“不。”  
布鲁斯感觉自己的舌头都打结了，恢复的记忆如潮水一般席卷，裹挟着的是利剑穿心一般的痛苦，他的胸中仿佛有什么人在用力击打一般，头也疼得厉害。  
达米安说的每个词他都听得很清楚，但他永远也不会听从劝告——毕竟他早就意料到会是这样，但他还清楚地记得克拉克戴着那副土气的黑框眼镜的样子。  
“我……喜欢……”  
视线里的达米安已经开始急救了，但他的意识却越来越模糊。  
六个月以来卡尔对他做的一切都清楚明了，但他还感觉到了另一种奇怪的情感在心中升腾。  
布鲁斯实在不堪那样的折磨，闭上了双眼。  
达米安不敢相信自己的眼睛——他亲手植入到布鲁斯身体里的布莱尼亚克程序，竟然携带着一个病毒程序，而且明显是有人有意为之的。  
那程序会迫使布鲁斯单方面性屈服于卡尔——换言之，布鲁斯会成为超人的专属性奴，并且会主动运行那个程序取悦卡尔。  
但布莱尼亚克程序把病毒程序覆盖了，在那期间那程序产生了变化，变成了单纯会让布鲁斯产生性异常的程序。  
情况比想象的更糟糕，达米安已经不敢想象布鲁斯醒来之后要应对什么样的治疗，但他唯一清楚的就是——他现在应该去找作为同盟的莱克茜斯商量解决的办法。  
虽然，他甚至一度怀疑她会杀了自己。  
TBC


	3. 重逢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在发现事情不对之后，卡尔很快就又一次找到了正在疗养的布鲁斯，但重逢却远远不想他计划的那样进行。

布鲁斯试图从床上撑起身体，但努力依旧是徒劳——疼痛和无力在他疗养期间如影随形，他偶尔会在达米安面前承认自己的无力感，但通常只会得到一个安慰性的额吻。  
在他们终于把病毒程序从他身上剥离之后，他的身体彻底垮掉了。  
按照莱克茜斯的建议，他们把他的四肢都牢牢束缚住，任凭他如何意识不清地请求，也不会满足他的一点点性欲——饥饿疗法的效果在逐渐彰显，达米安甚至没有过多犹豫在治疗之后会出现的情况。  
布鲁斯将永远失去对性的感觉，但年轻的蝙蝠侠认为这有利于让他安全地复健，并且尽量过上健康的生活，摆脱卡尔的阴影。  
但心中的感觉可不会因此消失，如此明晰，只是自己从来不愿意亲口承认。  
他爱卡尔，并非是友谊之爱。  
在玻璃发出破碎声的时候他就知道是卡尔，他熟悉那气息，带着一点危险和不容置疑，裹挟着窗外凛冽的空气，一股脑地冲进他的鼻腔。  
“你果然在这儿。”  
“卡……卡尔……”  
卡尔注意到布鲁斯的食指艰难地抬了一下，也许这家伙在给他演戏，对了，一定是这样，蝙蝠侠最擅长演戏！  
“早……早安……”  
声音嘶哑又颤抖，但是不妨碍卡尔走过去拔下那人手上输液的针头，断开检测器，然后简单地指令布莱尼亚克智能战甲过去维持布鲁斯的生命——它们像某种会流动的液体一样，攀附在布鲁斯的身体上。  
男人却突然上气不接下气地挣扎着呼吸起来，很快卡尔发现那张脸变得更加苍白，本来略微有一点红色的嘴唇很快就变成了青紫色，但那双蓝眼睛里只是有一点悲伤，有两行泪水流出来，润湿了脸颊。  
“现在……不行……我会死的……”  
挣扎着呼吸的声音让卡尔有一点不舒服，但他还是马上指令布莱尼亚克战甲把布鲁斯带到他面前。  
但布鲁斯只是在智能的帮助下艰难地走了两步，就突然跌倒在地上，他听见了破碎一般的呼吸声，好像一个正在挣扎着求生的人。  
不……似乎事实正是这样。  
卡尔把他从地上抱起来时对上了那双忧伤的眼睛，不知为什么让他犹豫了半晌，但很快被破门的声音打断。  
“放开我父亲！”  
年轻的蝙蝠侠没有戴头盔，年轻的脸上凶相毕露，完全看不出恐惧的影子——但事到如今已经不算是出乎意料。  
“达米安……我没事……没事……”  
布鲁斯似乎想要让达米安冷静下来，但似乎并没起什么正面效果，男人反而因为体力不足晕迷，而达米安已经攥紧了拳头，目不转睛地盯着他。  
“哼。”  
卡尔把布鲁斯放回那张病床，他的战甲从布鲁斯身上溜回到它们的所有者身上，像一团让人不快的影子。  
“滚出我家！”  
那声音听起来好像达米安才只有十三岁。  
这样想着，卡尔消失在秋日微冷的风中。

卡尔认为他等了足够长的时间。  
两个星期，凭借布鲁斯超强的恢复能力，这一次他应该足以带走那个男人。  
但这一次仍然出乎他的意料——布鲁斯恢复得倒是还算顺利，但情况和他想得不太一样，至少他不认为那间病室的窗户应该是开着的。  
“卡尔。”  
床上本来合眼打盹的男人不知什么时候睁开眼睛，轻轻向他问好——对了，这时卡尔才发现原来床的位置也变成了正对窗户。  
“中午好，达米安在准备我的午餐……”布鲁斯停顿了一下，似乎是在确认卡尔脸上的表情，“这是我让他做的……毕竟我也需要新鲜空气。”  
男人愉快地眨眨眼睛，卡尔却觉得有些恼怒——看他的样子好像没什么好担心的，不知道在有恃无恐些什么。  
“今天你完蛋了，我会带走你。”  
“你不会的。”  
“这可不像蝙蝠侠，他是个疑心鬼。”  
“你上一次就没有把我带回去。”  
“那是，因为……”  
“因为我在疗养，你不会让我死了的——你都不肯让我当烈士。”  
“可你现在已经足够让我带走了。”  
“别那么自信……”布鲁斯笑了笑，突然把目光转向身旁的矮柜，“我需要一片胃药，因为现在我觉得胃有些不舒服，药就在里面，我现在不想叫达米安过来……我不想麻烦他。”  
他看见卡尔的眉头好像打结了一般，用有些不满的目光看着他。  
“请？”  
“那么你认为你可以麻烦我？”  
“你在这里，没什么紧要的事，我想？”  
布鲁斯的微笑没能保持一会儿，他很快变得脸色铁青，竟断断续续地咳了些许鲜血出来，但他看起来不甚担心，只是用病服随手擦了沾血的嘴角。  
“我一直要他给我带一小块蛋糕，他实在太容易被说服了。”  
布鲁斯若无其事地眯起眼睛，甚至对于卡尔的扫视都不甚在意。  
“你的胃肠可吃不了蛋糕。”  
“但我可以偷吃，”布鲁斯得意地说着，又把目光转向他的床边柜，“好了，现在拜托你把我的胃药拿来。”  
“……你的生活习惯很有问题。”  
卡尔沉默了一会儿，走到床边柜前按照布鲁斯的说法找到了胃药——竟堆了满满一抽屉。  
“谢谢关心。”  
“……你的脑袋里都在想什么？我是一个因为你可笑的原则注定要痛苦一生的，你曾经最好的朋友，但克拉克已经死了，卡尔艾尔从来不会关心他的敌人。”  
“那么我说一个蠢朋友不值得毁了你的人生……他从来不该做到这点，拜托，糟糕的一天会让一个人变得糟糕，那是恶棍的借口，不是你的。”  
“你休想用那些该死的大道理给我洗脑！”  
卡尔恼怒地瞪着布鲁斯，他把手里的药片捏得粉碎，但那人只是垂下眼睛，不再和他对峙。  
“我没能救你，抱歉。”  
“我不需要你救，我不需要任何人救！”  
他几乎吼着向布鲁斯说出来，这一次病床上的男人没有再说什么，只是艰难地喘息几下，很快又开始不停咳嗽。  
“抱歉……咳……我……该叫达米安过来了……咳咳！你……你先走吧……咳！”  
他吃力地咳嗽着，胃还在一阵一阵地抽搐着疼痛，但他按下床头的按钮时，感觉到一阵轻微的风——卡尔一句话都没说就走了。

卡尔认为在给足了布鲁斯面子，一个月之后才再次回来的情况下，带走蝙蝠侠会变得顺利得多。  
不过实际上他又弄错了。  
窗户关着，但没有锁，里面不起眼的地方贴了一张小字条。  
“请不要打碎玻璃，窗户没锁。”  
卡尔轻哼了一声，轻轻推开窗户。  
深秋的风一股脑地灌进室内，但他并没有注意到这点——因为布鲁斯没有打招呼，促使他马上靠近病床去一探究竟，他只听见了仪器的滴答声，但那声音之前已经很久没响过了。  
男人安静地躺在病床上，卡尔能听到嘶嘶的呼吸声——在呼吸机的帮助下才发出的特有的声音，他的超级听力能够听到布鲁斯有节奏但缓慢的心跳。  
“喂。”  
卡尔突然觉得有点后悔，因为他的声音根本没让布鲁斯睁开眼睛，看样子男人在昏迷，那些滴答作响的仪器都是重症监护才能用得上的东西。  
他又靠近了一步，扫视病床上男人的身体——看起来的确情况不太好，超级视力能够感知到那人在被高热折磨。  
卡尔突然想起什么一般，转身走到窗前，把窗户关上——他并不知道自己为什么要这么做，也许是曾经的友谊仍然在内心深处作怪。  
友谊？不，已经不存在了，从他试图阻止自己杀了小丑的那一刻……他甚至曾经怀疑过他正直的朋友是不是暗地里爱慕那个疯子。  
但抛开他们的一切争执，床上的男人苍白的睡容仍旧惹人生怜。  
“看看你，现在你还有什么能力阻止我带走你？”  
卡尔半开玩笑地调侃了一句，看到布鲁斯紧皱的眉头——仿佛在遭受多大的痛苦一般。  
奇特的感觉像洪水一样淹没了他。  
布鲁斯可是哥谭宝贝，举国上下的人都妄想和他度过浪漫的一夜，卡尔也不例外——那正是他鬼迷心窍地安装了病毒程序在布莱尼亚克程序上的原因。  
但很快他发现布鲁斯对于他的相关动作没有半点反应，他失败了，但他也有点庆幸，也许只是品尝一次就足以让他对布鲁斯失去新鲜感。  
现在他们仍然可以以对等的身份交流，而不是炮友或者什么令人讨厌的恋人关系。  
不过眼下，见鬼的他竟然想要吻一下那男人的额头，卡尔觉得实在是太荒谬了。  
他的嘴唇感觉到那额头滚烫，布鲁斯在被高烧折磨，也许是因为抵抗力太弱染上了感冒，但布鲁斯却好像有点躁动，像是被噩梦困扰。  
他抓住了那只有点冰冷的手，布鲁斯有一双很漂亮的手，手指修长，只是指节因为长期的战斗而略微粗大，但并不影响整体的美观。  
他听见了男人梦呓一般满足的嘀咕声，那紧锁的眉头也突然舒展开来，那张脸上甚至露出了一丝微笑，好像受到了很大的安慰。  
“你还真是让人失望。”  
卡尔关上窗户，仿佛自言自语一般地抱怨着，很快就消失在天际。

他记不清自己从什么时候开始每天都要在固定的时间飞到韦恩庄园那间病室了。  
大多数时候，布鲁斯都醒着，会带着一点愉快的神情向他问好。  
有时候，他们会交谈，可能是为了打破沉寂，但布鲁斯常常会听着他的争辩和反驳慢慢睡去，卡尔开始发现或许争吵并不是一个好选择，因为布鲁斯完全不像在反抗军时那么有战意。  
他开始为了什么他也说不清楚的原因来这儿，有的时候布鲁斯在沉睡，也许只是因为体力不是很好，没能向他问好，那时他可以毫不客气地叫醒布鲁斯。  
也有的时候，他发现布鲁斯不是在睡觉，只是昏迷了，会借助医疗器械维持正常呼吸。  
冬天最寒冷的时候来了，布鲁斯的高仿人偶也终于不堪重负，不能再作为AI工作了。  
有的时候卡尔会对人偶抱怨，甚至故意暴力相向——当他察觉到这只是一个仿制品，他似乎有了发泄愤怒的理由，他甚至发现偶尔还可以把它当成性玩具。  
有时候他会幻想他就是在和布鲁斯做这种事。  
戴安娜不了解情况，一直在向他施压，要他尽快销毁“布鲁斯韦恩”的尸体，他对此不以为然，但他很清楚不能让她知道那只不过是个高仿身体。  
流言在民众之间流传，开始有人举行小规模的示威，卡尔只是差使政府军将他们压制，但糟糕的是现在似乎连政府军之间都在窃窃私语。  
他阻止了神奇女侠将布鲁斯的尸体挖出来销毁的行为。  
“死无对证不是现在的媒体能接受的理由。”  
于是当他抛却一整天的管理烦恼，悄悄换上一身普通至极的路人衣服，在傍晚些许去到韦恩庄园的那间病室时，他有一瞬间觉得这里是某种意义上的伊甸园。  
“恭喜你，你的小把戏可算有效果了。”  
他忽略了布鲁斯的轻声问候，酸酸地回了他一句，不出意料地看到男人因为诧异和不解快速地眨眼，脸上显现出有点无辜的神色。  
“……怎么了？”  
布鲁斯不善交际，虽然他是哥谭宝贝，是花花公子，但面对卡尔带着酸讽的语气，也只能不知所措地停顿半晌，然后用最普通的问句询问。  
“别装傻，你自己知道你的煽动能力！”  
“我没有……”  
惊愕的蓝眼再度瞪大，卡尔竟莫名有了一点点罪恶感。  
好吧，他真的什么都没做——他还瘫痪着呢，还经常因为体力不支晕迷。  
“我从不相信你，”卡尔有意挺直了胸，一副理直气壮的样子，“等你恢复之后，你一定会继续和我作对，但现在……”  
“当然，我不支持你对秩序和法律管理的偏见，等我恢复之后，我会继续支持反抗军。”  
“这就是你总是免不了要吃教训的原因。”  
一阵没来由的怒火击中了卡尔，他径直抓住了布鲁斯的病服衣领，他们的目光针锋相对，而伊甸园这样荒唐的想法，早就被他抛在脑后了。  
“今天发生了让你不高兴的事。”  
“是的，你对我出言不逊。”  
“发生了那件事后，我一直想对你坦诚……现在我终于能做到了，终于不再是布鲁斯韦恩骗了所有人，但你……我该怎么做？”  
“那就别站在我的对立面。”  
“不可能……我说了要救你。”  
卡尔松开了手，不是因为被说服，而是因为布鲁斯渐渐粗重的喘息声。  
他给布鲁斯安上了呼吸机的管子，在那个时候才发现这已经成了某种该死的习惯，超级听力能够听得见变快了很多的心跳，布鲁斯开始干咳，为此他还顺手接了水。  
他看着男人专注地喝着杯中的水，那双手上还贴着创口用的绷带，输液使得血管更加突出了，显得那双手臂有些瘦弱。  
“都是因为你的小崽子，现在我成了杀人凶手。”  
他看见男人的目光从水杯重新落在他身上，布鲁斯放下水杯，看起来反而有些得意。  
“我说了，你今天遇到了很不爽的事。”  
“我一巴掌就可以把他们打上天。”  
“但你不能……你可不是达克赛德。”  
“哼。”  
卡尔闷闷不乐地转过头去，气氛一下子沉寂下来，只剩下布鲁斯时不时小嘬一口时发出的声音和略微有些粗重的呼吸声。  
“等我有力气走路，我会开一场公开发布会，”他看着卡尔突然转过头来，用不可思议的眼神看着他，“你没杀死过布鲁斯韦恩，从来没有。”  
“你想用这个说明些什么？”  
卡尔警觉地看着布鲁斯，直看得男人有些无所适从地转过头，避开他的目光。  
“我想让你清醒，不是想耍诡计把你击垮。”  
“布鲁斯韦恩也学会了标准的官腔？”  
“……你仍然是我最好的朋友，克拉克。”  
TBC


	4. 继承人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯履行诺言，以亲自参加新闻发布会辟谣，并且在渐渐恢复之后成为新的蝙蝠侠背后的助手，但并不是一切都让他感到称心如意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 略微NC17，慎入

布鲁斯听见了台下无数人发出的惊叹声。  
它们夹杂在一起，听起来像一阵阵意义不明的唏嘘，也好像他在夏威夷处的别墅度假时海浪的声音，但他只是觉得两腿有些乏力，眼前忽明忽暗——他知道自己的体力已经有些难以维系了。  
今天他穿着一套得体正常的衣服，仿佛一个刚从休假中归来的人。  
他答应了主持者的请求，从容不迫地脱去自己米色的上衣，露出精壮的上半身。  
或许和以前比略微有点消瘦，但从没有人见过布鲁斯韦恩原来的样子，他们只知道蝙蝠侠身上会布满伤痕，并且他们在之前一天还在街上抗议游行，认为蝙蝠侠已经被超人性虐至死。  
但今天一切都证明那些流言是假的，布鲁斯韦恩站在他们面前，裸露的上身上仅仅是打斗留下的刀伤和枪伤。  
当主持人的手触及他腰上那条永久性的创伤时，他抿紧了嘴唇。  
“看来我们对于韦恩先生——也就是蝙蝠侠的担忧，可以告一段落了。”  
“请马上停止传播关于我被超人用邪恶手段折磨至死的一切言论。”  
他的身体微微前倾，接过主持人递过来的衣服穿上，迅速把哗然的人群抛在身后——在发布台的后面停着他的座驾，达米安在驾驶座上等着他。  
刚上车，布鲁斯就被一阵强烈的眩晕感击中，勉强接过达米安递来的水，与此同时听见汽车引擎的声音——发布会终于结束了。  
“您不该现在开发布会的。”  
“克拉克没有做过那些事。”  
“他只不过是把布莱尼亚克程序移植到您身上，还附加了一个让您白白多接受了一个月强制性治疗的病毒程序而已，我知道。”  
“达米安，够了。”  
他感觉到有些昏昏欲睡，忽略了达米安不满的嘀咕声，干脆躺在了宽敞的座位上。  
还在不断变动的方向让他觉得有点不舒服，但疲惫胜过了不适感，他很快就昏睡过去。

今天卡尔没有来得很早。  
落日已经隐去了它的余辉，夜晚将哥谭市半阴不晴的天空染成了墨蓝色，布鲁斯仍旧被达米安照顾得很好，刚刚换上的睡衣还带着一点点洗涤的清香。  
检查发现他有一点轻微的肌肉拉伤，达米安相信是因为他才刚刚恢复了一点行动能力就执意要开新闻发布会，帮害他变成这样的凶手辟谣。  
他没有和年轻的蝙蝠侠斗嘴——达米安的肩膀上有的不光是蝙蝠侠的责任。  
年轻人认为自己有义务拯救饱受折磨的父亲，他承认自己险些在莱克茜斯的考验中失态地痛哭——布鲁斯不认为自己应该否认现在他对自己的一切关心。  
达米安提议在睡前锁好窗户，但布鲁斯只是摇头。  
“我只是担心今晚会有偷窥狂。”  
年轻人梗着脖子，坚持隐藏自己内心的情绪。  
“要锁时我会叫你。”  
“可——”  
“向你保证，我不会打扰你夜巡，也不会打扰你休息。”  
“我不是……我不是这个意思……”  
“所以没什么好担心的。”  
达米安看起来有点生气，但他并没有用愤怒的目光看他，只是转身就离开了，关门的声音略响了一点，没有注意到布鲁斯有些抱歉的神色。  
他理解达米安，年轻的儿子并不希望他再遭受什么意外，但随着他身体在恢复，年轻的蝙蝠侠心中的危机感也越来越重。  
他盯着那白色的墙壁发呆，直到熟悉的声音打断他的思绪：“家庭纠纷？”  
布鲁斯转过头，看到卡尔随意地坐在一尘不染的窗台上，似乎是因为傍晚哥谭的大风，一尘不染的额头平白多了两缕碎发。  
“你好像来得有点晚。”  
布鲁斯避开了话题，他随手拿起床边柜上的牛奶杯——牛奶里面除了糖之外加了什么他已经毫不关心，只要它可以送他一晚踏实的睡眠。  
“你的新闻发布会让一群烂人堵在哥谭市中心的大街上，哥谭人哈。”  
卡尔从窗台上跳下来，不出意料地看见布鲁斯的眉毛惊愕地挑起。  
“你可以走捷径，没人能挡住你。”  
“走捷径可不能躲过无所不能的狗仔，”那人顺手关上门，拉严了窗帘，“你怎么不锁上？今晚的狗仔会很疯狂。”  
韦恩的眼睛轻快地眨动，那双眸子里面还掺杂了一点点惊愕。  
“谢谢关心。”  
卡尔张了张嘴，不过那眯成弯月状的眼睛阻止了他想要开口理论的冲动——上一次他很强硬地否认了自己在关心布鲁斯。  
除去他曾经背叛自己，他笑起来其实很好看。

他睡着了。  
这是布鲁斯第二次在蝙蝠洞睡着，一个星期前他对达米安说他现在不想坐享其成——蝙蝠侠也许该退休了，但是还没到躺在床上喝咖啡的时候。  
新的蝙蝠侠将承担布鲁斯韦恩身上所有的重担，而布鲁斯有义务让他敢于探索哥谭市最叵测的街道，在蝙蝠洞里支持他，那是布鲁斯能做的最好的事。  
当他的身体在六个月内渐渐好转之后，他发现他其实并不适合整晚都坐在蝙蝠洞的电脑前，和在哥谭市的大街小巷里飞驰的达米安保持联系。  
被子里残余的一点咖啡已经干涸，冷色的灯光并不影响他的睡意，简单粗暴的空调制冷也不会。  
哥谭市刚刚迎来它的初春，但夜巡完毕满身臭汗的达米安需要一个让他舒服的环境。  
干燥，凉爽，整洁。  
学习把蝙蝠洞整理干净不是他的强项，但只要他想，并不是什么都做不来。  
他没有察觉到有人把他抱到楼上他的卧室，让他在舒适的大床上安睡。  
直到耳机里急切的呼唤声惊醒了他，达米安常因为他的安静而感到不安，年轻人似乎在赶回家的路上。  
“父亲？您还在那里吗？请回答我……父亲？”  
他睡眼惺忪地醒来，揉了揉眼睛，尚未注意到周围的变化。  
“我在这儿，达米安，我刚才只是……睡着了。”  
通讯的另一头传来沉寂，他仿佛听见另一端舒缓的叹气声，这让他想起当他还年轻矫健时，因为阿福的无应答快速赶回蝙蝠洞的时候。  
蝙蝠洞？但他现在并不在那儿。  
布鲁斯支起身体，他的目光落在窗台上——卡尔正一如平常，坐在那里。  
“很晚了，克拉克……”布鲁斯揉着他疲倦的眼睛，他的目光转向墙上的钟表，“我可以认为你并不是来抓走让人头疼的反抗军头目吗——其实另有其人，不过我觉得你只想要带走我。”  
他有些愉快地看着卡尔的脸色突然变得不太好看一般，不屑地转过头。  
“我在试着把哥谭市授权给了解它的人。”  
“好吧……说说看，今天你带来了些什么？”  
布鲁斯的脸上浮现出一点笑意，甚至让卡尔觉得有些心神恍惚。  
“上一次你偷吃小蛋糕的后果，但愿你还记得。”  
他从保温柜里拿出一盒糕点，放在布鲁斯的床边柜上——是布鲁斯拜托他帮忙带的蛋糕，其实是很普通的那种，但布鲁斯韦恩喜欢甜食。  
之前，卡尔曾经在某一天发现布鲁斯安静地躺在病室，身上又多了几根管子，那一次他的情况特别危险。  
然后他发现布鲁斯偷吃了达米安的蛋糕，正是它们害得本来就病弱的布鲁斯严重胃穿孔，甚至又出现了很多急性并发症。  
那是一年多以前了，那时候的布鲁斯还只能吃流食。  
他看着布鲁斯把小蛋糕吃光，他甚至偷偷确认过那些食物乖乖地，静悄悄地躺在一堆胃酸里，慢慢融化。  
和布鲁斯之间通常没有很多话题可以讨论，卡尔走到窗边，却迟迟没有离开。  
“你为什么还看着我？”  
“你就不怕我把达米安抓走吗？他现在和你的想法没什么区别。”  
“那你早就动手了。”  
布鲁斯仍然没有一丝紧张，可这却让卡尔觉得有些恼火——似乎他的每一件事都不能暂时蒙蔽这个男人一下。

卡尔在试图用各种不同的方式让布鲁斯表现出惊恐或者紧张。  
他应该并不讨厌被信任的感觉——那是克拉克做梦都想得到的，来自于最难以信任别人的，布鲁斯韦恩的信任。  
但胜之不武的感觉包裹了他——他不习惯这样没有战意的蝙蝠侠。  
噢，他甚至把那个称号给了他儿子！  
所以他今天毫不客气地推开布鲁斯房间的窗户，让六级大风凶猛地灌进房间里，才看见布鲁斯带着一点点惊愕的神色抬头看向他。  
“晚上好，克拉克，”他惊愕地说着，手上的书被狂风掀起，掉在地上，“你看起来有点生气？”  
他的表情带着完全不知情的无辜，却让卡尔的心漏跳一拍。  
他转身把窗户关好，气势汹汹地径直走到布鲁斯面前——他渴望看到那脸上浮现出一丝恐惧，但是没有。  
他有些粗暴地拉着那人的胳膊，他不知道自己是怎么想的，他觉得自己从来没喜欢过男人——对哥谭宝贝的非分之想可不能算喜欢。  
但他现在正凶猛地吻着布鲁斯柔软的嘴唇，他能感觉到那人柔软的脖子，喉结正上下滚动着，他看见了那双蓝眼里终于泛起一丝慌张，但布鲁斯果然如同哥谭宝贝一般，用更老成的方式和他舌吻。  
他的吻让布鲁斯乏氧，他在心里默记着——这个舌吻足足坚持了一分半，全程布鲁斯都在努力配合他。  
“你为什么不害怕？”  
他的手紧紧掐着布鲁斯的手腕，他听见关节开始吱吱作响——这会让布鲁斯觉得有些疼痛，但尚可忍受。  
“我一直爱着你……我没有把你当成我的朋友。”  
现在那只蝙蝠好像一只训顺的鹿，卡尔看到他微红的脸颊，清楚那早已烧得发烫。  
他看到了那人眼中自己期待已久的紧张，但这仍然不是他想要的情况。  
“你想得美。”  
卡尔做梦也没想到这次落荒而逃的居然是自己。

达米安看到一个人影走进厨房，他听见倒水的声音。  
他突然有些希望那人正是布鲁斯，但他听见了那人的脚步声，听见了那人的哈欠——那是卡尔，是超人，并不是他关心的父亲。  
他的手有些微微颤抖，现在是下午一点钟，他要把布鲁斯的早午饭送到卧室。  
是什么让他紧张得发抖？  
在开门的一刻，这一切却又都不重要了。  
他看见地上凌乱的衣服，看见只穿了一件更大尺码的衬衫坐在床上的布鲁斯，看见男人略微有些痛苦的神情。  
“您……要吃些什么吗？”  
他机械地询问着每天必说的内容，嘴里却好像含了个热茄子。  
“达米安？”男人有些意外地把目光转向他，这使他更直观地看到了那发青的眼眶，“谢谢……我正需要。”  
年轻的蝙蝠侠突然觉得嗓子里卡了一块柠檬，不上不下，但理智告诉他不能在布鲁斯面前做出很委屈的样子。  
好像他所做的一切努力——为了让布鲁斯摆脱深爱的克拉克，这一切都白费了，留给他的只是一片苟且之后凌乱的景象。  
一万个问题就要撑爆他的脑袋，他只好暗暗抿紧嘴唇。  
“您还好吗？”  
他看见布鲁斯停下叉子，转过头来诧异地看着他，但是并没有什么愤恼的表情，他的心里莫名其妙地松了口气。  
“不要为我担心。”  
那笑容差点让达米安眼前一黑，年轻人找了个借口离开了房间。  
他跌跌撞撞地下楼，他的脑袋里却全都是刚才的景象，若干分钟前，他试图忽略赤裸上身走进厨房的卡尔——这一切都像是谬论。  
两个星期前，他发现父亲和超人长达三分钟的舌吻，那让他觉得很不舒服，如鲠在喉。  
现在，布鲁斯韦恩和卡尔艾尔上床了。  
他是一个侦探，他是年轻的蝙蝠侠，他能够从一个现场推断出很多事。  
他们的性爱很激烈，也许进行了很多次；  
布鲁斯很疼，他受伤了；  
布鲁斯一整晚都没有休息；  
现在布鲁斯应该已经走不动路了……  
他把自己锁进卧室，盯着天花板上曾经被少年时的他开辟出的新天地发呆，“阿福与蝙蝠侠不得入内”的字样仍然清晰可见。  
不知道什么时候泪水就模糊了年轻的蝙蝠侠的眼眶。

布鲁斯尽力摆出一副满足又慵懒的表情，直到卡尔与他吻别。  
疼痛并不允许他装得足够久，但至少他刚刚看起来仍然乐在其中。  
布鲁斯没有从性爱中得到哪怕一点快感，为了剥离身上的病毒程序他早就失去了感受性爱之乐的能力，他所做的不过是按照潜意识深处的模糊记忆和在夜深人静时偷偷研究的性爱录像表演。  
至少，他可以看到卡尔发自内心的满足表情——人类并不只会让超人失望，至少布鲁斯不会。  
TBC


	5. 真相

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 达米安忍无可忍，终于将真相亲口告知卡尔。

“你没有什么感觉。”   
闻言，正趴在床上休息的布鲁斯有些惊异地把目光转向卡尔——他正在重新穿上被扔得到处都是的衣服，用人类的速度。   
“我……我当然有……”   
他试图辩解，但所有的词语却突然卡在喉咙里——他实在不知道怎么组织语言，编造一个让人放心的谎言。   
“你看，你都说不出话来，你可能不知道和我上床究竟是什么感觉，你不知道快感是什么。”   
“我当然知道！”   
卡尔看着对方因为想要极力辩解突然憋红的脸，内心的失落感正逐渐加重。   
“我得承认你的演技很好，你看上去很熟悉这些……”卡尔的脸色看起来有些阴沉，他有些阴鸷地看着布鲁斯，不知为何那双无辜的蓝眼此时那么让他恼火，“你是哥谭宝贝，你本来就精于此道，你应该是情场老手。”   
“为什么会得出这种结论？”   
那双蓝眼睛看起来更无辜了，卡尔只是不动声色地看着他，也许这能够使自己心里好受一点，被醋意缠绕简直是世界上第一糟糕的事情。   
“你太熟练了，好像你做过不止一百遍，”卡尔理直气壮地说着，他现在并不想思考布鲁斯会因此觉得多么受伤，“更可怕的是，你并不能感觉到那些——这一切只是在演戏。”   
他看见那人躲开了他的目光，失落便此起彼伏。   
“我只是不想扫兴……”   
除去善于交际的外衣，布鲁斯不过是个笨嘴拙舌的公子哥儿，他嗫嚅着解释，听起来完全没有说服力。   
“你有尝试过唤醒那种感觉吗？”   
卡尔突然没头没脑地问了一句，顿时打断了布鲁斯此时的优柔寡断。   
“没有……我不知道该怎么做。”   
这一次卡尔并没有和他吻别，只是礼节性地向他点点头，就开窗离开了。   
布鲁斯当然知道卡尔是怎么知道他的小秘密的，但他也没办法生任何人的气，他既无法否认和卡尔的感情，又无法对努力让他过上正常生活的所有人的期待视而不见。   
可是，他还是觉得心中有一股无名之火。 

“你去找克拉克了。”   
他感觉到达米安的动作停了一下，那团恼人的棉球也从私密的位置退出，他紧绷的腹部因此暂时放松下来。   
“您知道了？”   
“因为他知道了！”布鲁斯的声音被枕头捂住了一半，但听起来仍然有些气呼呼的，“只有你会告诉他，他现在大概已经生气了！”   
“我不相信您会害怕他生气。”   
“但正在生气的超人会做什么？”布鲁斯停顿了一下，达米安并没有辩解，似乎在这一点上他们总是有共识，“他得出了一些莫名其妙的结论，他现在嫉妒得眼睛发绿，就算克拉克知道布鲁斯常常花钱制造假的花边新闻！”   
“可您为什么这么在意这个？”   
这似乎把布鲁斯问住了。   
他转过头去，不再和达米安对视，达米安也听不清楚他在小声嘀咕些什么，似乎很不满又有些理屈词穷，但达米安可以略知一二。   
超人从他那里知道了布鲁斯的真实情况，因为他实在忍无可忍又无计可施。   
他实在无法眼睁睁地看着那个伤布鲁斯最深的男人每一次都带着偷腥成功的满足感扬长而去，留下的只是竭尽全力掩饰之后浑身乏力并且伤痛难忍的布鲁斯。   
他焦虑地试图想出一个让布鲁斯就此作罢的理由，因为他每次看到父亲在犹如狂风暴雨般的性事之后勉强露出的笑容就浑身不舒服。   
每一次，他都会趴在床上，一动不动地等着达米安给他轻微受损的肠道涂药，然后试图用苍白的笑容欺骗他的儿子。   
“退一万步，假设您确实不觉得这很痛苦，但您难道不害怕这件事被他们知道吗？”   
“我不害怕，因为这没什么好担心的，”每当他说起这些，布鲁斯总会听起来很决绝——达米安知道那是布鲁斯表达不满的一种方式，“我已经不是蝙蝠侠了，我已经宣布退出，只是幕后支持反抗军。”   
这一点都不像布鲁斯，他从来不会因为某些荒唐的事推掉那些他无法忽略的……责任。   
或者只是达米安自己觉得荒唐，但他知道如果坐视不理，事情总会朝着更糟糕的方向发展。   
他想出了一个不留情面，简单粗暴的办法——凭什么超人就可以心满意足？他偏要让卡尔生气不可。   
所以他去找了卡尔，就在某一个布鲁斯又一次忍不住在蝙蝠洞的操纵台前睡着的夜晚，他用最快的速度找到卡尔，冒着生命危险毫不掩饰地说出真相。   
和预料的一样，卡尔很生气，并且并不愿意相信他说的话，甚至差点对他出手。   
但超人早就不是克拉克了，只要给他一点时间，他可以对一切可能都抱有怀疑——更何况这一次涉及到了布鲁斯。   
“您不能这样纵容他，想想是谁害你成了现在这样的？”   
达米安有些生气，他离开了——现在并不适合和布鲁斯激烈地争执，毕竟不安的情绪可不利于布鲁斯的身体恢复。   
真是难以置信，好不容易才有所好转的父亲，竟然愿意为了超人做到这种程度。 

卡尔有一段时间没造访韦恩庄园了。   
布鲁斯知道他在生气，并且他似乎有意针对达米安。   
新的蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯一样小心谨慎，辗转于哥谭市的街道和各种反抗军的联络点之间，每个夜晚都会在难得的空闲十分与他闲聊两句。   
每一次超人的坐标开始靠近年轻的蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯都会开始本能地紧张，幸好达米安会按照他的提示小心地避开这个阴晴不定的超人类。   
“我看得出他在针对我，听说我最近光荣上榜了。”   
现在，达米安正和往常一样带着一丝狂傲轻描淡写地和布鲁斯说着，盘坐在哥谭市的夜班巴士上——那是他回家的便车，年轻的蝙蝠侠并不喜欢整天驾驶厚重安全的蝙蝠战车。   
“你应该开蝙蝠车的，宵禁的时候所有人都精神紧张。”   
“反抗军什么时候要遵守宵禁了？”年轻人不屑一顾地反驳着，布鲁斯听见了通讯另一端打开包装盒的声音，“夜生活才刚刚开始。”   
“你在吃什么？”   
“我在中国城带的便当——你会喜欢的，我给你带了一份。”   
“等等……”   
布鲁斯对于达米安有意地岔开话题感到有些生气，但在那时一声巨响从通讯的另一边传来，他听见了达米安的低声咒骂和呻吟，接着是蝙蝠镖爆炸的声音。   
“达米安？”   
他不安地问着，却没得到回答，这让他一下子紧张起来，焦虑占据了内心。   
“达米安？你还好吗？”   
“……抱歉，我本来想给你带一份夜宵的，但刚刚被某人毁了。”   
年轻的蝙蝠侠忽略了伤口灼烧一般的疼痛，他飞快地在街道上穿行，超人像一只不慌不忙的老鹰，从容不迫地接近猎物。   
他向卡尔投掷了一枚铅弹，又马上丢了一枚类氪毒气弹，这能拖住狩猎者一会儿，年轻的蝙蝠侠就马上用最近的反抗军传送点回到韦恩庄园。   
布鲁斯在蝙蝠洞等着他，这样的情况近几个星期内发生过数次，没有人觉得紧张，一切都如同往常一样进行。 达米安的伤口被简单处理了一下，但才刚刚消毒蝙蝠洞就发出了入侵警报。   
“他不是不想见你吗？” 达米安诧异地说着，还没反应过来就被布鲁斯一把推到传送口上。   
“喂，等等，他今天火气可不小。”   
“那你在这里也不会有什么办法。”   
卡尔几乎在达米安从传送口消失的同一瞬间从天而降，把蝙蝠洞的天顶打了个大洞。   
达米安跑了，但他今天没来由地想要教训一下那个不识好歹的家伙，可是布鲁斯挡在了传送口前，目不转睛地和他对视。   
“让开，这和你无关。”   
他气势汹汹地抓住布鲁斯的胳膊，想把他推到一边，但很快布鲁斯就用类氪毒气弹招待了他，这让他更恼火了。  
他粗暴地顺手拧了一下，然后听见了骨节的脆响声，布鲁斯发出了低不可闻的痛呼，卡尔的心里一颤，反射性地收回手。  
真是莫名其妙的反应。  
“你要抓的人是我的亲生儿子，怎么无关？”  
他看见布鲁斯只是轻描淡写地把受伤的手自然垂下，眼中却没有一丝慌乱。  
“仅仅是因为我们上过床，并不能让我在你这里通融。”  
“那至少让我明白为什么。”  
他有些诧异地看着布鲁斯，却只看见了一双倔强的蓝眼。  
“为什么？”怒火侵袭了卡尔的内心，他的手臂胡乱地在布鲁斯的工作台上横扫而过，咖啡杯便应声而碎，“你的小崽子在挑战我的底线！他不仅仅敢告诉我你现在是个性冷淡，还胆敢拿这威胁我！”  
“你就是为这件事生气？”  
“如果你是性冷淡，那你就一直在骗我？”  
“我很抱歉……”  
“不必，对于情场老手来说不过是一个小小的谎言。”  
“但我不是什么情场老手，克拉克——你为什么说话这么酸？”  
“那你凭什么能骗我这么久？”  
卡尔咆哮着，却在看到布鲁斯的目光的那一刻还是不由自主地安静下来——那目光里并没有愤怒，却有被误解的悲伤，但它的主人一向是情绪的控制大师，从来不轻易把情绪流露出来。  
“布莱尼亚克程序的携带病毒程序被覆盖了，不能执行，这听起来熟悉吗？”  
这句话足以让卡尔一时语塞，在一瞬间羞恼的感觉占据了他的所有情绪，刚刚熊熊燃烧的怒火也瞬间人间蒸发一般。  
如果不是布鲁斯提起，这件事早就被他忘得一干二净了——毕竟那样的念头对于超人的身份而言终究是不光彩的。  
他张了张嘴，却始终没有想出合适的词汇。  
“我接受了达米安和莱克茜斯的治疗，但不可逆的副作用就是这样——我会变成一个性冷淡，但我不希望让你失望。”  
布鲁斯的一只手已经背到了身后，他很难鼓起勇气向卡尔诉说这些。

“饥饿疗法”是达米安和莱克茜斯共同达成的共识，这不怪他们，因为没有人能想办法让一切顺理成章地恢复正常。  
那个顽固的病毒程序很快就引出了布鲁斯心底最原始的欲望，他开始毫无缘由地饥渴，但达米安用缚具将他束缚起来，避免了一切可能会满足他需求的可能。  
他表示理解——布鲁斯当然会表示理解，但身体在反抗，无法缓解的痛苦让他精疲力尽，他开始食欲减退，但没有任何人会碰他身体最敏感的几个位置，他们只会看护着他，避免出现意外情况。  
直到他觉得身体已经麻木不仁，甚至几乎想不起从前和性爱有关的一切概念。  
达米安发现他已经三天都没有再发出哀求的声音，才解开他的缚具，他只是瘫软在地上，麻木地看着儿子为他包好毛毯，配合地吃掉送到他嘴前的麦片奶。  
告诉卡尔这些一点也不难，布鲁斯只是在遗憾一些无法挽回的东西。  
卡尔的一切满足感将被现实打碎，事实上是——作为一个人类，布鲁斯同样无法避免让超人失望。  
他仍然希望能扳回一局，但他看到卡尔脸上的表情，便知那不过是妄想。  
“我不知道这有没有解决办法，克拉克……”  
就是这样，布鲁斯开始痛恨自己——他知道他又开始打退堂鼓，他就是不能给出一个乐观的答案，一如以往在正义联盟的日子一般，他是个丧气的人。  
“一定有解决办法——你不想这样对吗？”  
卡尔的脸色铁青，他的眉毛扭成一团，以一个让他觉得有些恐惧的神情看着他。  
“我……”  
布鲁斯感到喉咙发干，他所有的话都哽在喉咙里，他开始频繁地眨眼睛，目光闪烁地看着卡尔。  
“说你不想要这样下去。”  
“克拉克……你……”  
“那么你是希望这个结局？终于可以甩掉我？”  
“不是那样的，克拉克……”  
“克拉克早就死了，你也早就该改口了，”卡尔瞥了他一眼，似乎没再想要继续刚才的追捕，也不想再多做停留，“我们改天再见。”  
TBC


End file.
